


Midnight Memories

by Lirry_loves_Ziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Content, Yes I honestly did title it that, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, someone's getting lucky tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirry_loves_Ziall/pseuds/Lirry_loves_Ziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's all he could focus on tonight, that damn tongue. He started to think of all the things Louis does so well with that tongue, with those lips, with that whole mouth to be honest. He could feel the heat of Louis' breath on his neck, the warmth of his mouth on his hardening length, the pull of Louis sent, and he was gone. Lost in a haze of smoke and thoughts of his man's body lingered in Liam's mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories

These were the moments that made it especially hard for Liam; seeing Louis out there on the dance floor, grinding on every guy and girl that looked his way. Keeping their relationship a secret was never easy for him; he wanted to shower his man with love and affection. But he couldn't while Modest controlled every aspect of their lives. When they were away from the public eye, the boys could do anything the wanted... To each other... But once a camera was on them they had to keep their appearance intact. The pair did find a way to keep the spark even in a crowded room of the public eye. 

Louis would lazily toss his leg over Liam's during interviews. Liam would find any moment during a concert to throw an arm over his man's shoulders. The best was their stupid "half fist bump half I'm just going to causally hold your hand" move. The contact keep the pair remembering what will happen later when no one was watching and only their hotel room walls could hear.  
What was worse about tonight more than any other was how drunk Louis was. Liam didn't care when his boyfriend drank, in fact he loved it because when Louis was drunk it meant he was more experimental in bed. Liam gave off the personality of being the alpha, but he loved when Louis pinned him to the bed and fucked him raw. The only downfall to Louis being drunk was his little quirk of sticking out his tongue, and he was doing it a lot more than usual tonight. Normally others don't notice, but when you've had that tongue halfway down your throat you tend to choke on your water staring at it. 

That's all he could focus on tonight, that damn tongue. He started to think of all the things Louis does so well with that tongue, with those lips, with that whole mouth to be honest. He could feel the heat of Louis' breath on his neck, the warmth of his mouth on his hardening length, the pull of Louis sent, and he was gone. Lost in a haze of smoke and thoughts of his man's body lingered in Liam's mind.

"Liam!"

"Huh, what?"

"Thinking about Louis?" Harry asked.

"No, what? Why?" How did his friend know.

"I think you need a shower, a cold one, a really long cold shower," Harry laughed eyeing Liam's very exposed boner.

"Fuck," Liam cursed under his breath quickly turning around to face the bar in hopes of concealing himself. This is what Louis did to him, even when they weren't close Liam couldn't control himself.

"Hey," Louis said approaching the boys.

"Bye," Harry smiled walking to the dance floor. He didn't want to be around for what happened next.

"What's up with him?" Louis asked.

"Nothing," Liam said turning in hopes his partner wouldn't notice his growing erection. 

"What were you two talking..." Louis drifted off when he noticed the awkward position his boyfriend was in. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Liam said shifting more. He wanted to get up and head for the bathroom but Louis was sure to notice if he did then.

"I can tell something's up, you don't act like this unless..." Louis' lips formed a small smirk when he realized what his lover was trying to hide. 

"Don't, don't even!" Louis couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips. "It's your fault anyway!" 

"How is it my fault?"

"You and your... Never mind" Liam knew if he said what caused this situation Louis would use it to any advantage he could, and Liam couldn't let this happen again on stage or in an interview.

"I'm sorry," Louis said cracking a small laugh and placing his hand on Liam's lower back.

"Fuck," Liam swore feeling more blood rush to his lower extremities. Liam couldn't take it anymore; he needed to relieve this hunger. He quickly moved past Louis and headed straight for the bathroom.

Liam didn't notice Louis following him until they reached the bathroom. Before he could say anything, Louis was ushering him into the open stall and started unbuckling his belt.

"We can't do this, Lou people will know."

"Do you want me to stop?" Louis smirked; he was already on his knees in front of Liam and unbuttoning his jeans.

"No," Liam said without hesitation.

Louis smiled; he loved knowing he could bring Liam this close to the edge without even touching him. Louis slid his partner’s pants and boxers down his ass stopping at his thighs, letting Liam's erection free from the friction of his jeans. 

Liam let his head fall back against the bathroom stall as Louis' breath warmed Liam's insides. He needed Louis, he needed this tension to be released, and he needed Louis to know just what he's done. 

Louis' lips wrapped themselves perfectly around Liam's hard member, eliciting a small moan from his partner. Louis slowly began to take Liam in further before pulling away, taking more of Liam with each movement. 

"Fuck," Liam breathed as Louis picked up his pace, taking a small pause to flick his tongue at Liam's slit. Louis wrapped his slender fingers around the base of Liam's member as he continued to move his mouth around his younger love's penis. 

Liam grabbed onto Louis' hair as his body began to feel rigged and a spark started to form within his body. Louis unbuttoned his own jeans and began palming himself. He couldn't help how turned on he got watching his man unravel at his touch. Louis kept up his pace, only slowing down to prolong Liam's pleasure.   
The spark grew inside Liam until the warmth of Louis' mouth couldn't contain his ecstasy any longer. Liam let out a low growl as he let his orgasm rip through his body. Arching his back as he released inside Louis' mouth and feeling his body lose control. Hearing the noise come from his boyfriend, Louis quickly followed suit and came hard, consequently ruining his favourite   
pair of boxers, well Liam's favourite pair on him. 

"Fuck," Louis laughed not knowing any better word to describe his euphoria. Getting up off his knees, he grabbed toilet paper and cleaned himself up, handing some to Liam, and buttoning his jeans back up.

"You didn't need to," Liam said cleaning up himself before pulling up his own jeans and redoing his belt.

Louis smiled at his panting man, "I love the way you taste." He pulled Liam in for a kiss, crashing their bodies together and pinning Liam to the stall door. Louis pulled away first, worried he wouldn't be able to control himself given the opportunity. 

"We should go home; I will have no excuse for my actions if we stay." He smiled.

"I'm all yours," Liam said as they left the bathroom stall and headed to the street to hail a cab. Both boys knew they weren't getting much sleep tonight.


End file.
